A Perfect Day
by stargaze29
Summary: A beautiful day, with our beautiful couple.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** I couldn't stay away, so sue me. : ) I just love this couple, so ridiculously much. Hope you guys enjoy this. : D

Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker walked hand and hand through the peaceful, serene park; not saying a word, the simple contact of the other's hand and the soft falls of their companion's footsteps was all either woman needed to be perfectly content on this beautiful summer day. None of the outside world mattered at the moment, as the two young women simply just were together. They soon came across a clearing that had a huge tree, with a single red swing tied to it. There was also a small pond nearby.

"Awww, Bianca look." said the giddy redhead, as she excitedly pulled her brunette companion toward the swing.

The two ran across the grass and came to a stop, right in front of the big red swing. It was tied to the giant oak with two thick ropes.

"This is so cool." said Bianca.

"I know right?...I used to have one of these when I was a little girl." Marissa said, with a wistful smile on her face.

Bianca knew it was hard for Marissa talk about her childhood sometimes, her adoptive parents held a dear place in her heart.

"Come on." said Bianca softly, as she helped Marissa onto the wooden swing.

After a couple of pushes the redhead hopped off and gestured for her lovely girlfriend to take her place. As soon as the brunette was seated, Marissa hopped on her lap.

"Uh counselor, I do believe that you are violating my swing space." said Bianca smiling, as she pushed her foot off the ground.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. This…would be violating your space." Marissa said, as she turned to face the woman she loved with all her heart and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

When the two parted, Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the dazed looked left on her lover's face.

_They were sitting  
>They were sitting on the strawberry swing<br>Every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting_  
><em>They were talking under strawberry swing<em>  
><em>Everybody was for fighting<em>  
><em>Wouldn't wanna waste a thing<em>

After cuddling under the big oak tree for awhile the two made their way over to the nearby pond.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" said Marissa, as took in the sight before her.

"Very." said Bianca softly, with her gaze fixed on the woman in front of her.

Bianca walked up behind her companion and embraced her from behind, burying her face in her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. Somehow moments later the two 'mature' women found themselves in a 'serious' game of tag. Bianca found herself fleeing from a gaining Marissa, as the two made their way back to the pond. The brunette thought she had time to shake her hunter, but the fiery redhead was closer than she thought. As soon as Bianca turned to run pass Marissa, she found herself on a collision course with her instead; which would've have been all good, if the two women had not been right at the pond's edge.

_Cold, cold water bring me round  
>Now my feet won't touch the ground<br>Cold, cold water what ya say?  
>When it's such<br>It's such a perfect day  
>It's such a perfect day<em>

_I remember_  
><em>We were walking up to strawberry swing<em>  
><em>I can't wait until the morning<em>  
><em>Wouldn't wanna change a thing<em>

Both women came up to the surface, sputtering out water. When they finally got their footing and wiped their eyes; they took one look at each other before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. The two were laughing so hard that it took more than a couple tries to get out of the cool water.

_People moving all the time_  
><em>Inside a perfectly straight line<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna curve away?<em>  
><em>When it's such<em>  
><em>It's such a perfect day<em>  
><em>It's such a perfect day<em>

The two women helped each other out of the cool bath and laughed their way back up to their spot under the big oak.

"I am so glad we left our phones up here before our little game." Marissa said laughing, as her and Bianca crashed at the base of the tree.

"Tell me about it." agreed Bianca, scooting next to the soaked redhead.

Marissa turned toward Bianca and giggled, noticing a few pieces of water lily sticking out of her hair.

_Now the sky could be blue_  
><em>I don't mind<em>  
><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>

_Could be blue_  
><em>I don't mind<em>  
><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>

After picking foliage out of each other's hair; the young couple, once again, settled into one another under the shade of the tree. Bianca had her arms around Marissa's waist, while Marissa buried her face in her love's neck.

_Now the sky could be blue,_  
><em>Could be grey<em>  
><em>Without you I'm just miles away<em>

"I love you." whispered Bianca.

Marissa turned to face the brunette. As both women sat staring at each other for that quick second, neither women could imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. Marissa took Bianca's right hand in her left and carefully interlaced their fingers.

"I love you Bianca and there's nobody else in the world I'd rather be here with but you." Marissa said softly, sealing her words with a loving kiss…"I'm so glad we played hooky today." Marissa whispered against Bianca's lips.

"I couldn't agree more." said Bianca, as she moved in for a second kiss.

Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker walked hand and hand through the peaceful, serene park; not saying a word, the simple contact of other's hand and the wet squish of each other's sneakers was all either woman needed to be perfectly content on this perfect summer day.

_Now the sky could be blue_  
><em>I don't mind<em>  
><em>Without you it's a waste of time<em>

**A.N.** Ah, Minx…pure cuteness. : D The song used in this fic was "Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay. As always, I hope your guys liked this. Reviews are welcomed and make me oh so happy. Thanks again for reading. : D


End file.
